


Starbucks Crush

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: David's the college student who comes in every morning, Jack is totally gone for him, Jack's a barista, M/M, Starbucks AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a barista who's got a huge crush on David, a regular who comes in every day. One day, he decides to put his feelings to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starbucks Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I'm entering a Newsies fic writing competition on ff.net so you'll be seeing a lot of Newsies fic in the future, this is just a warm up for what's to come.

Every day, the same cute Columbia guy walked into the store. He always ordered a grande double shot espresso with two pumps of hazelnut syrup. Not to mention that Jack had the biggest, most embarrassing crush on the guy- David was his name. When he came in at 8:15 every morning, Jack made sure he was his barista. This had been going on since September. It was March now and Jack never had the guts to ask him out.

Today, though, David was late. It was 8:25 and he was nowhere to be seen. Jack was scared he wasn't coming today. But sure enough, David came in at 8:30, looking a little more cheerful than usual.

"Hey Davey," Jack said when he got to the front of the line.

"Hey Jack. My 8 AM class got cancelled so I slept in a bit."

"Lucky. My night classes never get cancelled."

"That sucks." David picked up his order when it was ready. "See you tomorrow."

"Wait!" David raised an eyebrow. "Um, do you wanna have lunch with me tomorrow?"

David beamed. "I thought you'd never ask." If all went well, Jack would be seeing David a lot more often than once a day at 8:15 every morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive critcism are appreciated!


End file.
